The Colosseum
by HuffleHecate
Summary: An arrogant prince, a brave princess, a clumsy soldier, a villager girl, an intelligent shopkeeper, a sad servant, and a hardened criminal. They may seem different, but they have one thing in common: They all find faults in Rome. Can the terrible Colosseum drive them all to see what is really important? Ancient Rome AU. Rated T for violence, nothing else.
1. Introduction

**The Colosseum**

 **Hey guys! I'm back!**

 **So you know how I said that I was making sure that I wouldn't write new stories while I'm already writing one?**

 **Well, I just broke that promise! muahahahahahahahaha**

 **This was just an idea I had after reading a few stories like this and I wanted to make it become a reality.**

 **So here we go -**

 **Chapter One: Introduction**

 _ **(Published 10.22.17)**_

* * *

 **Introduction**

* * *

Jason, the ruthless Prince of Rome.

Annabeth, the ambitious Princess of Athens.

Frank, a clumsy soldier in the catacombs.

Piper, a simple villager girl.

Leo, and orphan shopkeeper.

Hazel, young Roman servant.

Percy, a prisoner in the Colosseum.

* * *

"Mother, let me go!" she yelled. "Luke's life depends on me. I can do it."

"Annabeth, this is not a matter that you have to take care of!" Athena boomed back. "We need you here in Athens, where you can be of real assistance."

"Mother!" Annabeth said, offended. "That's most unfair. You know I'm a skilled fighter."

"Stop, both of you," Frederick stood up. He looked towards Annabeth. "We have both agreed that you are not going to Rome. It's too dangerous there!"

"But - "

"And as for you, Athena, you must not underestimate your daughter! She is very skilled and intelligent." He smiled warmly at his daughter.

 _Flattery,_ Annabeth thought slyly. "Thank you, Father. May I go to Rome?"

"No!" Her parents both said and Annabeth winced. She would have to come up with a new plan.

She ran to her room. Three servants were waiting for her at the door.

"Dismissed," she waved them off. Her servants didn't like to be dismissed, for it was their job to serve.

Annabeth collapsed on her bed. Oh, what it was like to be a woman in a man's world!

Wait... that was it. _A woman in a man's world._ All Annabeth had to be was a man? She got to work, smiling.

A few hours later, near ten o'clock at night, she was ready. She wrapped some cloth around her chest flattening herself and then put on a hand-woven tunic. Then she put on short pants, again handwoven. She did pride herself in her weaving skills.

She packed a backpack with some food and extra clothes which, of course, would be confiscated if she got to the Colosseum, but it was just in case.

Then there was her knife. Luke had given her this knife, but now it would be used for something other than self-defense. She would use it to cut her hair.

Annabeth's cascading curly blond hair would soon be gone, much to her dismay. But she pulled out the knife and slashed.

In three strokes, her hair was short. It wasn't full-length anymore, only half-way, but she still didn't like it.

"There. All done." She went off to the boats, sneaking out of the palace through her window.

She wiped mud on her cheeks to hide her feminine features and smudged dirt other places on her face.

She plunged herself into a small rowboat, one that would attract the least attention. The center of Rome was all the way across the sea and on the other side of the peninsula. It would be a three-day journey.

Her love, Luke, would be waiting, for her there in his prison...

Wouldn't he?

* * *

He was walking through the corridors of the palace, looking for some privacy. But servants always found him just so they could bow down in all of his arrogant royal glory.

People bowed down to him in the mere hallway, and he just wanted to sulk in his room. Was that too much to ask?

He finally got to his room, where more servants swarmed him. They held bowls of grapes, hot towels, and some were waiting to give him massage.

"Please, I would like some privacy right now." The servants happily bounded away. Jason let out a loud sigh.

He was getting an arranged marriage. To some worthless girl named Reyna, far away in Spain.

And for their first date, they were going to watch a gladiator fight at the Colosseum. Fun.

Jason himself hated gladiator fights. They were ruthless, bloody, and quite unnecessary. For some reason people liked them. So did his father.

Jupiter was... how would you explain him? Powerful? Regal? A total nutter? Maybe that last one.

But anyway, Jupiter was the emperor. So he went to every fight there was. So his son did, too.

Another reason Jupiter was a terrible father was that _today_ he had told his son that he was getting an arranged marriage _._ Also, the girl he was getting married to was coming _today._ Great planning, huh, dad?

So he decided to get dressed. He put on the royal purple toga, donned a sash, and put on his sandals. He walked out of his room to find even more servants, now with bowls of cherries, a glass of wine, and more massages, which Jason again refused.

He walked down the hallways ignoring the many people that bowed to him, straight until he arrived in the throne room.

The doorman opened the door, revealing a lavish throne room. Couches were scattered everywhere for seating. Jupiter was sitting on his throne, next to his wife Juno. Jason's stepmother.

Jason didn't think much of Juno. She was nice enough, they didn't really interact much. She was definitely commanding. After Jason's mother and died, Juno had... well, replaced her.

In front of the thrones, two girls knelt. He couldn't see their faces, but one had dark hair in a braid and the other's was curly and golden.

"Ah! Jason! Come in!" Jupiter beckoned. The girls turned around and Jason could immediately see which one was Reyna. She had regal features and a broad nose. He could tell that she was a warrior.

The younger girl must've been a servant. She had dark skin and a cute face, but her stance told him that she would hurt you if you crossed her.

"Very nice to meet you, I'm Prince Jason Grace of Rome, Son of the Emperor Jupiter and Beryl Grace." He held out his hand. Juno pursed her lips. One thing she hated was when he talked about his mother.

"And the same to you." His future wife took the hand. "Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Daughter of Bellona and Juan Ramirez-Arellano, advocates of Rome to Spain," she said confidently, drawing up her chin to look distinguished. "And this is my handmaiden, Hazel. She is new."

Hazel murmured a, "Hello," and bowed.

" _Well,_ " Juno said, irritated, "You two should get to know each other. The next fight is in two days and that's a long time to wait! Do something until your little date."

Jason was quite disappointed. This wasn't love at first sight. Hopefully, Reyna would start to grow on him.

* * *

It had been two days since the soldiers had dispersed from the village, and Piper was following them.

Where were they taking her father? Where were they taking the rest of the villagers? They hadn't taken Piper. She had hidden on the boat.

After the boat and having not eaten in a day, she was weakening. But she couldn't lose sight of the group.

Suddenly, a shadow engulfed her. Piper looked up to see gates.

The gates of Rome.

She excitedly kept following the soldiers into the gates and was overwhelmed. Shops everywhere, not a tree in sight. It was too much.

But soon, the men and women split into two groups. Women to the left, men to the right. Piper could only imagine where the men were going - the Colosseum.

So of course, she followed the men.

They marched through the city, Piper hiding in the back. She looked around, amazed. There was so much here! So much compared to -

She was on the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a high voice yelled.

"Excuse me, I was just walking." she retorted back. " _You_ got in my way."

It was a boy. He had curly dark hair and warm brown eyes, at this second filled with rage. He had pointy ears and his face definitely looked like it had Latin descent. He was scrawny and looked no taller than herself.

"Well, goodbye, but I need to rejoin my group." But when Piper looked around, she had no idea where they had gone.

"Well, sorry, girl, but it doesn't look like they're anywhere near here." the boy said, confirming her fears.

Piper mentally cursed herself for being so ignorant. "Now how am I going to find him?"

"Woah, woah, woah," he said. "Slow down. Find who?"

"My father." Piper murmured.

"Here. Come sit down in my shop. I'll get you some food and rest. Then we can talk."

"Piper," she said.

"What?"

"My name's Piper."

"Leo," he smiled. Leo led her into his indoor shop.

Piper's life just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Chapter one!**

 **Next chapter I will have more characters in there and the story will thicken. For now, I mostly want to follow Annabeth.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please keep on reading for more chapters.**

 **Review, follow, and favorite so that you can be able to know when I've posted a new chapter.**

 **-Clearcloud**


	2. Many Meetings

**Alliance: Young Justice**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of** **Alliance! I am quite sorry I haven't updated. School still hasn't ended and I have final exams, so yeah. But summer starts Friday, so I will be updating pretty regularly.**

 **Thanks for reviewing: Guest and Guy Lantern.**

 **As you know, our last chapter was when our beloved Heroes of Olympus went to go find Artemis! While undercover, they meet Young Justice. Now they are going on patrol in their cities.**

 **Disclaimer: Nuh-uh. No way. I don't own anything.**

 **Will they collide?** **What will happen? Read on to find out.**

* * *

 **The Watchtower  
January 3rd  
22:00 Eastern**

 **General P.O.V.**

Batman was the only one who knew Diana's secret. She came to this new Earth and grew up on Themyscira during the first World War and defeated Ares, ending the war, but also living on her own world, where she was an Olympian. She lived a double life, splitting herself between the world of the gods and the Justice League. But it was not meant to be. After the Second Giant War, Artemis could not hold the connection to the world of the gods any longer. She was left with the League, without a way to get back to her godly state and her Hunters.

Princess Diana trusted Batman with her life, and he trusted her the same. Bruce Wayne knew her whole story. He wanted to help her, but nothing did the trick. She had been stuck here for a few months now.

Diana was sitting in the watchtower. She felt at ease, but there was no peace inside her. She felt them, as soon as they walked through; she felt _her._ Batman walked in.

"Diana," he said hesitantly. "I spoke with Robin."

"I felt it the moment that she walked into this world." Diana fretted.

"Who?"

"Thalia Grace, my lieutenant." She managed a smile. "She is my most trusted advisor. She came here with them, the other demigods."

Batman put a hand on her shoulder. "We will find them and I will make sure they - she - is safe. The team will assure that."

* * *

 **Gotham City  
** **January 3rd  
** **20:45 Eastern**

 **Reyna P.O.V.**

"Stop," Reyna warned Nico. "It's dark and this is apparently the most crime-ridden city in the U.S."

Nico scoffed. "Ha. _I'm_ dark. I can shadow-travel us anywhere."

"And if you do, you'll risk us getting into a fight without your help." Hazel added.

Frank shuddered. "It's odd being in a city that doesn't exist." He was right. Reyna didn't feel like she belonged; that is, because she didn't. A world with superheroes? This was nothing like being a demigod. Half-bloods ran, except for in war. Superheroes _engaged._

"Let's keep going," she muttered. They walked in the dark alleyways, holding weapons, Reyna her gold daggers. Nico held his sword, Hazel hers, and Frank his bow and quiver. They descended into a sewer, where Hazel led them.

Hazel was breathing heavily. "There's so much underground..." she sighed. "What do people do down here?"

"This is what people do down here." said a voice from the shadows. And they were enveloped in a white fog.

Reyna struggled to find her daggers as she was wrapped in rope.

"We can get out of here any second!" Nico screamed.

"Step into the light!" Frank growled. Reyna was ready for a monster, a hideous thing. Instead there was a blond-haired man in a mask.

He spoke in his raspy voice, "Sorry, kiddies. Our partner is doing research." He held out the swords, daggers, and bow. "Funny, I've never seen swords like these before. And this ain't an Arrow bow, for sure." Reyna paled.

"You - you can see them." Hazel stammered.

"What, are you kids stupid? Course I can see these beauties. I'll be keeping them for my collection." And then everything happened so fast.

A black object hurled toward the masked man. The man coughed and swatted the air around him. A green object whirred past them, but he dodged it.

"It's them," Frank whispered. "The teen heroes." An eerie laugh echoed through the murky air.

"You won't be adding anything or anyone to your collection tonight, Sportsmaster." said a girl's voice.

The man's voice and the girl's voice sounded very similar. "Sweetie, I thought you were letting me go free."

"Well, when you start kidnapping, it's my duty, _Dad."_ That's why they sounded familiar.

Then out of the shadows came a boy of about 14. He had a costume on, black, red, and yellow, had messy black hair, and was masked. He threw a punch at Sportsmaster, but the villain caught his fist. The boy easily then did a flip and kicked him in the stomach. Sportsmaster staggered but stood his ground.

The girl stepped out of the shadows. She held a bow with her right hand and reached for an arrow with her left. She wore an all green outfit with a mask. She notched an arrow and shot it at he father. Since he was still recovering from the kick, it caught him off guard. A sort of red foamy thing grew around him and he grunted him. Then there was an explosion and Sportsmaster disappeared. The two kids ran over to them, coughing.

"Are you guys okay?" the dark haired boy said and handed them their weapons, which the villain had left behind.

Reyna said, "Thanks to you guys." This statement was partly true, because they could've gotten themselves out easily.

The archer girl paled. "You - you should get out of here."

Frank asked, stupidly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin, and this is Artemis. Now you better leave." And with that, they disappeared into the shadows.

"We've found out enough." Reyna whispered. "Let's go back."

* * *

 **Happy Harbor, Rhode Island  
January 3rd  
20:59 Eastern**

 **Leo P.O.V.**

 _Yay, time to meet superheroes!_ Leo had said excitedly.

Thalia, being the party pooper that she was, said, "We're probably not going to meet superheroes and we came here for a reason, not to sign autographs." But the fire-user was convinced that they would see the famous teen heroes of Happy Harbor.

But now that they were walking around on the streets, it was very boring and Leo was kind of hating the gods. He swirled a souped-up spinner from his pocket. It was celestial bronze and had wicked spikes protruding out of its sides. It actually could kill a monster effectively.

"So, guys, how much longer?" Nobody answered. Suddenly it seemed like they were being watched.

"Guys..." Thalia warned, pulling out her bow.

 _Who are you, and what do you want?_ said a voice in his mind. Calypso shuddered.

"Who's there?" Piper asked, pulling out her dagger. Then, of course, the impossible happened. Leo had no control over what he was doing and was lifted into the air. He was speechless, which was very unlike him. A figure came into view, one of a girl's, but Leo just couldn't make it out. It was like she could blend in with her environment. Then Leo was dropped onto the ground but caught by a bubble. _If these are the heroes, why are they_ _attacking us?_ Leo thought.

"Hey! Um, people!" Jason yelled hesitantly. "Can you leave us alone?" Of course, that didn't help because you can't ask nicely for people to stop attacking you.

 _I asked you a question._ said the voice, clearly a girl's. _Why are you here?_

Of course, this was Piper's specialty. "Excuse me, but we aren't doing anything wrong. Drop anything that you have." The bubble suddenly popped and Leo fell to the ground. The voice was no longer in their minds. "Show yourselves." said Piper calmly. The camouflage girl, green (wait, what?) and red-haired, became visible in a daze. Then another dark-skinned girl flew off of a roof. But the last one was a shocker because he was wearing no mask. As he jumped off of the roof of the antique store, cracking the ground, it was obvious who he was. It was Conner Kent.

Calypso gaped, "What in Tartarus..." But the green girl got out of her daze as soon as Conner jumped. She flew up to Piper.

She said in a growling voice, "What did you do with your voice? What did you do to make me drop him?" She pointed at Leo. Leo held up his hands in surrender, still spinning the deadly fidget spinner. Piper just took back the glare of the girl. "It's called charmspeak. I can persuade people to do things; anything I'd like."

The five demigods stood across from the three junior superheroes. The bubble girl was the only one who didn't look hostile. They were giving each other odd looks, like they were having a conversation in their minds, which, with all Leo had seen today, it could've been possible. Calypso stood close to Leo, holding his hand, and Piper, Thalia, and Jason stood close together as the weirdos gave each other faces. The green girl sighed.

"I'm Miss Martian. This is Superboy, and Rocket."

Thalia made a sour face. "If you're the good guys, why did you attack us?"

"No." Conner said in a serious voice. "The question is why you're holding weapons." Leo immediately thought of things to say to that.

"Haha," he said. "You mean the fidget spinner? It's really deadly." They just stared at him.

"Wait! Calypso took the spinner.

"Hey!" Leo pouted.

Calypso sighed. "You can see this?" She waved it around in their faces.

"Umm, it's a little obvious since you're waving it around in our faces..." Rocket said sarcastically. Then Calypso did something messed up. She thrust the spinner at Rocket and it _touched her._ It didn't go through her. It _touched her._

Miss Martian put on her defensive face again. "What did you do that for?"

"No, no, no," Thalia cried. "It can touch them and they can see them."

"Tha means we can actually kill people!" Leo said excitedly and then saw the three heroes back away. "What?"

"Your hair is... kind of on fire." Conner/Superboy said.

"Oh! No biggie." He said calmly and the flames snuffed out.

"But back to the matter at hand," Miss Martian just looked creeped out. "Why were you holding weapons?"

"Yeah, about that, we have to go." Jason said. At that, Jason and Thalia, who had learned to control the winds, flew away with Piper while Leo set a wall of fire around the heroes and Calypso used her invisible servants to fly away. Leo didn't look back.

All five of them landed in the back of the hotel where they were staying at.

Thalia panting, spoke first. "Um, Conner is a super-hero or something?"

"Well, that's the least of our problems." Piper spoke seriously. "There's an angry green girl that thinks that we're criminals."

"Awesome! Maybe we'll get wanted posters or something!" Leo said.

"Leo." Piper sighed. Something floated to the ground next to her. "What..." It was obviously a note.

 _I don't know who you are or what you want, but I do know that you aren't a danger to us. You can trust me. Tomorrow after school, next to the mountain, Mount Justice. We all have a lot of explaining to do. -Conner_

* * *

 **Central City  
January 3rd  
21:00 Central**

 **Rachel P.O.V.**

Rachel didn't want to go on stupid patrol. She didn't even ask to go on this mission. She wanted to be home issuing prophecies and painting murals in her cave. But at least she wasn't at Clarion's Academy for Ladies where there were uniforms and classes especially for manners.

Grover bleated impatiently. "It's dark here. I don't like the dark."

"C'mon, Mr. Lord of the Wild!" Percy nudged him. "You can just cause a Panic or something awesome like that!"

"Leave him alone, Percy," Annabeth and Rachel said at the same time. Grover tapped his hooves in his fake feet.

Percy obviously had his sword out, and Annabeth her drakon-bone one. Grover had a few tin cans and his reed pipes, but Rachel, she had nothing. Nothing useful at the moment, you can say. Just some glowing green eyes and misty snakes; and even that only happened once in a while, just to freak people out.

Then it all went so quickly. Literally. Very, very quickly. There were flashes of red and yellow light. Rachel fell to the ground.

When she looked up, there two figures standing there, barely perceptible,but clearly a boy and a girl. Annabeth looked down to find no sword; Percy, too. Luckily Grover's big weapon was his pipes, and that couldn't be perceived as a threat.

"Look, I don't know who you guys are," Percy spoke, "but just - "

" _Ecnelis_." the girl said with a wave of her hands. Percy stopped talking in his tracks, holding his throat like that would help his vocal chords or something.

"Wow, you actually got him to shut up," Rachel smirked while still on the ground. Her friends were also on the ground. The boy came into the light, but the girl stayed, like she didn't want them to see her face. He was wearing a gray spandex suit with a mask that fell over his messy red hair.

"Who do you think you are, holding underage weaponry?" he demanded. Suddenly he was standing nest to Percy, still unable to speak. "Also, what are you doing here alone - " He sped in back of Grover. "In the middle of the night?" All four of the kids gaped in awe at the speed and/or teleportation of the boy.

Annabeth spoke first. She used the intimidating gray-eye thing that she did a lot. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but you don't mess with my boyfriend without my consent." Grover just bleated, "Annie, is that the right approach..."

But the daughter of Athena was already up with just her hands, knowing exactly where the fast boy would be every second, probably estimating. She actually got him once and he fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

The girl, hesitating to move from her hiding place, shouted, "Etativel dnolb lrig!" Nothing happened. There was silence. "Etativel dnolb lrig!" She grunted in frustration. "What?"

"Hermes multivitamins," Annabeth whispered.

The fast kid got up and groaned slowly. "You know, we're not turning you in or anything. We're giving you a warning and taking these weapons."

Grover played a slight jig. "Sorry, we need them back." Vines grew around the two swords and they were sucked into the ground. They reappeared at the feet of Percy and Annabeth, who picked them up aggressively. Percy touched the tip of his and it shrunk back into a sword. He gave us a thumbs up.

Then Rachel started to tap the ground. The others also did that. _We're leaving, now._ she tapped.

 _But Kid Fast will get us in the front,_ Grover worried.

 _We split up,_ Percy then said. _make it impossible for them to get us, and I'll use my water powers to make a wall._ Now, you're probably thinking, isn't Leo the Morse Code guy? Well, officially, he was, but after the war he had taken the time to teach coding classes at the camps once he got back with Calypso.

So, to make small talk as a distraction, Rachel said, "So, do you guys have names..." The magician would be of no help if they did escape, so her friends went deep into the shadows slowly. The boy said that his name was Kid Flash and the girl apparently was not going public with her name.

"Well, it was nice talking with you guys, and thanks for the warning! We'll keep safe from now on." she said as she disappeared in green smoke. It was just an illusion, but thank Apollo he had given her a little smoke just to disappear quickly along the alleyway. She thought she could hear a "Aw, man!" from the boy as she snuck away.

Rachel met up with the others at a fountain which tricked silently on the cold January night.

"Guys, we're going back to the apartment." Percy said, with the silence spell wearing off after eating a handy multivitamin.

"Good idea." Annabeth looked thoughtful. "I have some theories..."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! It was a little rushed, in my opinion, but I am getting to the plot soon.**

 **Also, I am going to be starting trivia questions! You can answer in the reviews. No peeking at other people's answers! Here are the first ones:**

 **Young J** **ustice: What flavors do the Reach brand energy drink come in? (2)**

 **Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus: What does Jason tell Leo the English translation for Festus is?**

 **I promise I will update regularly!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	3. A Family Reunion

**The Colosseum**

 **Aaaaaaand welcome back!**

 **I hope you liked last chapter. The story is starting to come together. Maybe you've noticed I haven't done** **Hazel or Percy's POVs yet?** **You probably didn't because it was an accident.**

 **Technically, I'm supposed to be doing homework on the computer right now, but ...**

 **I'm soooooo sad because my play just ended. It was one of the best plays I've ever been in. It was _The Iliad, the Odyssey, and All of Greek Mythology_ and I was Athena, so that's pretty cool! Just saying, it's not the one you can find on Youtube, because that's not my school. Anyways, I'm super sad because it's over. But, on the bright side, the auditions for the musical are in a few weeks so I have to get ready for those. My director still won't tell us what it is!**

 **Ben Platt's leaving Dear Evan Hansen today whahhhhhhhhhh**

 **Ummm... sorry for just venting out my feelings to you all. My friends always interrupt me when I'm talking.**

 **Thanks for reviewing: you'll never know (Guest)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, actually, this guy named Jospeh, but that's it! Oh! And the plot of the story!**

 **I'm sad** **because Uncle Rick owns Percy Jackson and he makes us nervous and leaves us on cliffhangers *coughcoughthedarkprophecycough***

 **Now - enjoy.**

 **Chapter** **Three: A Family Reunion**

 _ **(Published on 11.19.17)**_

* * *

Three years.

Three years ago, Percy was still a peasant in Corinth. Then he and his mother were whisked off to Rome.

For a while they worked at a shop in the heart of the city, earning well. Then the shop owner died and Sally and Percy were left the store.

The shop started to fail. No more customers came and soon they were peasants again.

There was an empty shop. Percy was starving and his mother was on the brink.

A grapefruit, half a loaf of bread, and a jug of wine. Stolen. And then he was in the Colosseum.

His instinctive skills kicked in. Even though he was a scrawny, he grew strong digging holes and piling bricks.

It was a month into his captivity when he first got chosen to fight. With a hidden show of swordsmanship, he defended himself and then was stabbed.

Yes, he was stabbed. With everyone thinking that he was dead, he was dragged out of the arena.

Percy's cellmate at the time, a 13-year old named Michael Yew, brought him back to health.

The next week, Michael was mauled by a ruthless gladiator.

Percy vowed to avenge Michael. Months later, at his second fight, he was right above the Roman's chest... but he didn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to do the deed.

He put his thumb down in disgust at what people did every week for a living. And for their lives.

Percy Jackson became known as the amazing swordsman... and the disgusting prisoner that disrespected Rome every few months. A hero for all of the prisoners.

He felt himself just pouring his story out to Andrew, his new cellmate.

He asked him what happened to his mother, and Percy needed someone to vent to.

Their friendship had happened quite easily.

* * *

Percy was handsome.

Like, really handsome. Windswept black hair and sea-green eyes...

 _Shut up, Annabeth!_ she scolded herself. _You have a boyfriend! Luke! You love each other_ _! That's why you came here!_

 _You're also disguised as a boy._

Soon, the guards came and took them away. Where to? Annabeth had no idea.

Then she realized - they were outside of the Colosseum! Were these guards actually double agents coming to save all the prisoners?

Annabeth's hopes were entirely crushed when her vision swept to over the hill. Hundreds of tributes were struggling under Roman control.

"What are we doing?" she whispered to Percy under her breath. "Where are they taking us?"

"When we aren't fighting or hungry in our cells, we're working." he whispered back. "It's literally to weaken us as much as possible before the fights. To make us as vulnerable as possible." He chuckled bitterly. "But in fact, it makes us stronger. It definitely helped - "

"Hey! Stop talking!" a soldier barked.

Annabeth could see clearly now what was going on at the bottom of the hill. Boys and older men alike struggled under the scolding heat of the July sun. Soldiers stood behind groups, whipping them if they stopped for even a second. Annabeth cringed at the horrors; she could see that some children already bore scars.

At the bottom of the hill, the soldiers separated Percy and Annabeth. She struggled to try and get away from the soldiers, but she knew it would be no use.

She was put in front of a large hole. It must have been at least 7 feet deep. What did the soldiers want her to do with it?

"Dig," the soldier commanded.

" _What?_ " Annabeth said, exasperated.

"I said, dig!" he yelled louder, drawing attention from a few other digging stations. "And don't you dare cross me."

He handed her a rusty shovel. "Dig," he said, once again, to prove his point.

So Annabeth got to work. Standing next to a boy her age with blond hair similar to hers, she dug and dug.

She was proven wrong about the Roman soldiers when they called a quick break, to "relieve" the prisoners from their work for a second.

Annabeth sat down in the hole, panting. The top of it was probably 9 feet up now. Her face was covered in grime and her hands were clammy with sweat. She was sure that she was going to be infected from the rust on her shovel.

She looked to the boy next to her. His blond hair was now more dirty-blond. His face, like hers, was caked with dirt and mud. He looked familiar.

"Hey," Annabeth decided to start a conversation. "When did you get here?"

"Two days ago," said the boy. He sat up, staring at her with blue eyes.

 _So, so familiar._ She tapped into the back of her mind, thinking about where she could know him from.

Family. Family. A cousin! "Will?" she said, astonished.

"Yes, but how did you know? Who - " His eyes opened wide in recognition. "Annabeth?"

They embraced each other, hurling themselves from opposite sides of the ditch.

"Annabeth - why - what - how are you here?" Will asked in bewilderment. She explained about Luke and how she got into the Colosseum.

Will's father was Apollo, king of Delphi and Athena's brother. "I wanted to have some adventure, like my brothers and sister. So I wandered off, to improve my archery skills. All I'm good for is healing." He looked down, frowning. "Anyway, the Romans captured me when I tried to put up a fight."

"I'm sorry. Healing is an important thing." Annabeth queried.

"Back to work, scum!" a soldier yelled and the command echoed around the camp. Will stood up and gave Annabeth his hand. She smiled and took it. The two cousins took their heavily rusted shovels and kept digging for another hour and a half.

A ladder was lowered into the hole and, though exhausted and hot, Annabeth helped Will and herself climb up.

She was sort of startled to see daylight, as they had been in an 11-foot hole for for 3 hours. She blinked her eyes, and then a Roman soldier pushed her and growled, "Keep moving."

Annabeth complied as she rejoined Percy and the soldier who was guarding him. His face was weary, but there was a sort of defiance on it also.

When Percy saw the satisfied smile on her face, he said, "What is it?"

"Ah, nothing." she said. "A familiar face can brighten up your day."

* * *

"P - Piper?" Leo grumbled. "Piper, where are you?" It was quite dark in the room.

"Who's Piper, your girlfriend?" said a voice.

"No, I've only known her for a day." Leo shot back.

"Ah, so it was love at first sight, hmm?"

Leo sighed in exhaustion. "Are we in the Colosseum?"

The voice made himself known. Looming over him, Leo could see that he had brown hair and brown eyes. "Yep."

Leo groaned. "Stupid, stupid! I should've never taken her in!" He continued to scold himself for letting Piper anywhere near him. He paused. "The name's Leo. You?"

"Joseph." Suddenly keys jingled. "Oh. Looks like it's time to go to our awesome hole-digging session!"

Leo could hear the bitter sarcasm in Joseph's voice, so whatever he was talking about couldn't have been good.

Roman soldiers came and seized them. Dragging them forwards, they walked outside.

After being in the dark, Leo was nearly blinded by the light of day. Judging on the sun's position, it was most likely around noon.

They descended down steep hill where he could see men being handed shovels and digging deep holes.

Leo and Joseph were separated and Leo was handed a rusty shovel. He was again pushed to one of the large holes.

"Dig," a soldier commanded. Leo sighed and climbed hesitantly into the ditch, careful not to cause a landslide of dirt and ruin the hole.

He was paired up with a kid a few years younger than him. They nodded to each other and kept digging.

Thirty minutes and sweat was already leaking through Leo's shirt. Leo stopped for a moment, and a soldier jumped down. The soldier whipped him. It was painful. Very, very painful. He continued working.

They finally got a break, which was ten minutes, but it only felt like two minutes.

At one point, Leo cut his hand on the shovel. It started bleeding, but Leo wasn't worried about that. He was worried about the fact that his finger would become infected and possibly lose the use of his hand. A soldier gave him a sliver of a bandage and Leo held it on the wound.

Scorching hot and soaking with sweat, Leo was led back up to his cell a few hours later. He collapsed. Panting on the ground, Leo didn't realize Joseph being thrown into the cell, unconscious.

When he did come to his senses, he rushed over. "Joseph. Joseph. Jo! Hey!" he screamed, worried.

Joseph woke up a bit later, still half unconscious. But Leo knew one thing.

If he didn't get medicine, Joseph was going to die.

 _ **++++++++++_**********imjustalinebreakdontmindme**********_++++++++++**_

The next day, Jospeh wasn't much better. Leo went, again, to dig the giant holes. Fortunately, the Roman soldiers left Joseph out as they saw he wouldn't be of any use.

Leo got to his hole with his rusted shovel and, again, climbed in carefully. Another day of scorching hot sun.

Today, he was paired up with a kid with blond hair and blue eyes, though couldn't see much else about his facial features. The boy's hair was plastered down to his face with sweat.

They again got a ten minute break. Leo and the boy both sat down.

"I'm Will," said the boy.

"Leo," he replied.

"What's going on?" Will started, trying to simulate a real conversation.

"Nothing..." Leo said. "My friend is dying."

"Oh." Will said apologetically. He paused. "Wait!"

"What?" Leo groaned.

"Maybe... no, it's too risky."

"What?!" Leo prompted, suddenly interested. "What's so risky?"

"Maybe," Will said. "Maybe I can get you some medicine for your friend."

"Really?" Leo said desperately. "How?"

The blond boy smirked. "I know someone who can get to it."

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it.**

 **I promise Leo's mood will lighten up and he will become the Leo you know and love. But for now, we are stuck in the** **Colosseum.**

 **I promise this will become something more than it is right now. Maybe they'll even start a war!**

 **Wait... what? I didn't say that! What are you talking about?**

 **Soon all of the Seven will be in the same spot together, which will be the cause for a few great chapters.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow. Keep reading!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	4. The Prince's Thoughts

**The Colosseum**

 **Hey there! Clearcloud here. Happy December!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I think it was pretty self-explanatory, but basically Will meets Annabeth and they are actually cousins so now one person knows Annabeth's secret. I'm seriously getting close to an itty-bitsy climax, but then the excitement will die down and you'll be bored again *yayyy*.**

 **Thanks for reviewing: *crickets* *coughs* *sigh***

 **Okay, that's** **just sad. I don't care about my review count, but it will really boost my spirits if I see some reviews. Thank you all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters. That is courtesy of my favorite Uncle, named Rick Riordan. I _do_ own the plot and all extra characters.**

 **Now, on with...**

 **Chapter Four: The Prince's** **Thoughts**

 _ **(Published 12.5.17)**_

* * *

"You want me to do _what?_ "

Annabeth nearly choked on her food when she heard what Will had asked her to do.

"I just need you to quietly get out of your cell and get to the medicine storage room," Will smiled.

"And why does he have to do it?" Percy asked. He still hadn't figured out that "Andrew" was a girl.

"Because I know her - _his_ skillset," Will let out a deep sigh, almost letting his cousin's secret go free.

"Okay," Leo mumbled. "If this guy even gets the medicine, how are we supposed to transfer it from him to Jospeh?"

"Um," Will said uncertainly, "That's the part... we haven't figured out yet." Everyone glared at him.

Annabeth suddenly had an idea. "Working sessions," she said. "All we need is for another working session to happen!"

"What?" Leo scoffed.

"Working sessions!" Annabeth exclaimed. "If I get the medicine, I'll carry it around with me until I see Leo at the hole-digging sessions. I'll slip it into your pocket."

"Even so, won't the guards see you?" Percy questioned skeptically.

"They won't," she said plainly and then went back to eating her stale bread.

This was one of the three days that the prisoners were allowed to eat. And the meal was stale bread and a small bushel of crinkled grapes for each person. Many tributes vomited their only meal of the day, because they weren't used to the food.

A whistle blew. "Alright, back to your cells!" a piercing voice yelled.

"I'll do it tonight," Annabeth whispered to Leo and Will.

 **~~~~~~~linebreaklinebreaklinebreak~~~~~~~**

It was the middle of the night, when all the prisoners were sleeping. Perfect, so that no one could report that they'd seen her.

"Percy, I'm going," she said.

"Mmkay," he said sleepily.

Annabeth was careful to be as quiet as possible. Without a sound, she was at the door. Unclipping one of her hair clips, letting a strand of hair flow down, she reached her hand through the bars and felt for the lock. Without clanging the hair clip on the bar, she put it into the hole.

Suddenly, she heard a solider whooping and she stiffened. _Probably drinking with his friends,_ Annabeth thought. He was drunk, so he wouldn't realize her escaping.

Sighing with anxiety, so fiddled around with the hair clip. "C'mon, c'mon..." She heard a click. Even quieter than before, she creaked open the cell door.

"Medicine center... medicine center," She looked around. Avoiding the soldiers, she slipped past them. Seeing a small room, she blended into the dark wall and went inside.

"This has gotta be it," she said. She silently crawled to a place in the corner with small cabinets and opened a door. In the closet, there was a treasure trove of vials, all marked in Latin. She had been taught many languages by her mother and father, Latin one of them, so she scanned the bottles.

"Illness, fever, throat, nose, eyes, injury - ah! Here!" She took one of the vials, filled with a dark brown paste, and clutching it in her hand.

Suddenly, one of the vials fell from the shelf. It seemed to go in slow-motion, plummeting until it crashed on the ground.

There was a momentary silence. "Who's there?" yelled a voice. Annabeth cursed under her breath. She started to sprint.

She caught a glimpse of the voice, a burly man with black hair, but she was moving too fast for him to see her. His friends didn't care, as they were all drunk, but this one seemed to have been responsible. "Hey! Come back!"

Annabeth finally got back to her cell, breathing heavily. "Open, open, open," she tried to command the lock of the door. She pried it open, slamming it shut and flinging herself down on the cement floor.

Pretending to seep, the man went past each of the doors suspiciously.

Looking at Percy, he was still somehow fast asleep.

She laughed and realized that he drooled when he slept.

* * *

Hazel really, really wanted to be free.

Well, she technically was, but no one acknowledged that. Here she was, a servant for the distinguished Lady Reyna.

"Milady, you should start to get ready." Hazel yelled past the velvet curtain.

Reyna stuck her head out. "Hazel, you know you can call me Reyna," she laughed.

"Of course, mil - Reyna!" she giggled. "So, Reyna, you should really get dressed."

"Ah, fine. Can you get my nice robes? The red ones."

Hazel obliged and went into her master's closet. Taking out the red tunic with silver emblems, she brought it inside Reyna's inner chamber.

Reyna took it. "Here, let me help," Hazel reacted immediately.

"No, no, Hazel, you don't need to do that." Reyna said, pulling it over her undergarments.

"Th - that's my job," Hazel stuttered, surprised someone was treating her this way.

"Listen, Hazel." Reyna sat on her bed. "Come, sit down. I want you to know that no matter how much people mistreat you, you must be ready to bounce back."

"What does that mean, milady... Reyna?" she corrected herself.

"It means that you must be your own person! Do what your heart tells you." Reyna encouraged.

"But... I'm just a servant," Hazel muttered. "What can I do?"

"Can you fight?"

"I'm good with horses. I can paint," she said. "I can use a _gladius."_

Reyna was delighted. "Let's have sparring session after the fights!"

"What - no! A sparring session?" Hazel, on the other hand, was horrified. Reyna was so distinguished and she was so...

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be fun!" Reyna nudged her.

"Okay," Hazel smiled. She paused. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because," Reyna said, plopping herself off the bed, "I want to be your friend." She gestured, and Hazel also got off the bed. "Now, come on. We have to get you ready."

"Reyna... for what?" Hazel asked.

"You will be coming with me to the Colosseum tonight, won't you?" Reyna asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, yes, but - "

"Then you will need the proper attire! Come now, maybe I can find you some nice clothes in your size..."

After a while, Hazel was dressed in a long red tunic similar to Reyna's, except with gold emblems instead of silver.

Hazel felt as if she finally felt as if she had a friend.

She thought it would last a week, at most.

* * *

"My dad and my friend," Piper said through gritted teeth. "Sent to the Colosseum!"

Well, Leo wasn't exactly her friend, since she had known him for three hours and they had a talk about politics. But still, it really was her fault he had been captured. He'd probably be slaughtered at tomorrow's match.

 _Tomorrow's match..._ Piper had an idea. Pacing through the shop, she though diligently.

"Ah," she said with a smile and got to work.

* * *

Jason paced around, thinking.

He did not love Reyna. That was for certain. Yes, his father's words may be true, - "Ah, son, you'll get used to her," - but for now, he wanted to choose for himself.

He walked out of his room, with many servants, again, awaiting him. He, again, dismissed them.

Jason walked towards the his betrothed's room to escort her to the palanquin.

As he walked, he wondered. Why go to a ruthless, brainless, fight? How was it enjoyable? Why did the people cheer when an innocent prisoner died?

Alas, that was the nature of a Roman. Of his father.

Jason used to enjoy the fights. That was before his mother died. Before he realized the effect of swords on an innocent, what blood could do to a mind. Yes, he would cheer right along with the crowd.

Even then, he would see one uncomfortable person in the crowd, cringing when they saw a dead body and he would wonder: _Why aren't they cheering along?_

Now he understood.

"Lady, Reyna, I am here to escort you," he sighed from in front of the curtain.

She stepped out. Her hair was done up in a bun, with strands loosely flowing out. Her dress was perfect for her build.

Next out was the servant, Hazel, who looked equally as stunning. The gold of her dress accentuated her eyes and her hair was in loose curls.

"Hello, Prince Jason," Hazel said and bowed.

"Good afternoon, both of you," he said back. "I am here to escort you both to the arena."

"Yes, of course," Reyna said with a smile.

"Then we must be going," Jason smiled back. Internally, it was a frown. "The Colosseum awaits."

* * *

The Romans had gathered up the prisoners.

"Why are they bringing us here?" Leo whispered to Joseph.

Joseph, who was now walking with a limp and was fully conscious, replied, "You don't want to know." Leo figured it was something bad.

Across the hall, Percy was whispering something to Andrew the was probably similar to what he just heard. Except when Andrew heard the news, he embraced it and kept a straight face. Unlike Leo, who was a coward and murderer.

 _Murderer. Murderer._ The voices echoed in his head.

"Alright everyone!" The voice of a soldier came up from the front of the hall. "We're going to choose randomly who is going to the fights." _The fights?_ Leo thought in misery.

The soldier continued. "You," he pointed at a man, who looked down. "You, you, eh, you..." He pointed at Andrew, who was flimsy for a male, not as flimsy as Leo. _Poor guy,_ he thought.

"Erm, you," the soldier finished off. Leo looked around. Everyone backed away from Leo's position and he could see that the soldier was pointing straight at him.

It was a daze from then on. He heard Joseph faintly whisper, "Nice knowing you, thanks for the medicine," and then he pushed him forward. _Some friend._

He stumbled forward with the rest of the men. Another soldier pulled all of the men to the captain, who inspected them.

"I'm Tristan," said the man next to Leo. He had charming brown eyes and a kind smile, even though this was the worst situation you could possible be in.

"Leo," he mumbled back. "I'll be sure to remember your name when we get to Hades," he said sarcastically.

"Look on the bright side," Tristan smiled.

"What bright side?"

"Hades will know that both of us are Greek."

With that, the soldiers pushed them out into the light of day and the crowds of people cheering.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter.** **Can you see the little climax coming soon? Obviously, this is not going to be _the_ climax, but next chapter will be fun to write. I also enjoyed writing in so many people's POV's this chapter because I can get a taste of everything.**

 **Please review. Again, I don't want reviews to brag, I** **want them so that I can get inspiration and support if you want this story to continue. Also, give ideas for the storyline! Even though I have a main plot going on, I really want some detailed moments, maybe ship moments? (Jasper, Percabeth, Frazel, Caleo) ;););)**

 **Thank you so much for the support, everyone! Stay tuned for the next episode *coughnotreallycough* of The Colosseum!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	5. The Games Part 1

**The Colosseum**

 **Um.**

 **Hi.**

 **Long time no see? *nervous laugh***

 **I was previously working on a Percy Jackson Christmas Special, and was gone for like a month, but I promise that won't happen again!**

 **Matt: Yes, there will definitely be ship moments, and the reason that Solangelo isn't there is because I kinda have always envisioned Reynico for this story, so... sorry about the no Solangelo.**

 **ReadingReader: I'm glad that you like the Hazel and Reyna thing. I hope to add more in after this, but this is the biggest moment so far, so I might not get to it.**

 **tyozzie123: Thank you so much for your review! I was already wondering how I would incorporate Calypso into the story, and your idea gave me a general idea. I might not use the exact prompt, but ****definitely something similar. Thanks so much for the idea!**

 **Your reviews are very much appreciated, so R+R please!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters. Believe me, if I did, I would not be writing this right now.**

 **Major warning - this chapter involves violence. If it is not to your taste, don't read. It's not that bad, in my opinion, compared to other stories.**

 **ALSO. This chapter is a two-parter, so I am going to leave you on a cliff-hanger. Mwahahaha!**

 **Allons-y!**

 _ **(Published 1.3.17)**_

* * *

Imagine a blank slate.

Then add walls. A beige color, with arches every few feet.

There is a wooden floor, sprinkled with sand.

Add seating, made out of sandstone, but the best seats are made of marble.

All you need after this is the jeering, mocking, nasty crowd.

These elements make up the Colosseum.

* * *

The walls, the wood, the sand, the marble, and the crowd welcomed Annabeth as she was escorted into the giant coliseum.

She squinted in the sunlight, skin feeling flaky in the heat. She had been underground for so long that it seemed impossible that there was any sunlight left in the world.

"Move it," grumbled the soldier, who Annabeth now recognized. It was the soldier who spotted her the night of the medicine theft!

The words flooded out of her mouth before she could stop them. She whispered, "Is this the life that you want?"

"Excuse me?" Without seeing his face, she could tell that the guard was startled.

"I mean, you watch countless people die every week. You have no ranking in this military and no home. Are these men your friends? What did you, or your family, do to get you in this position?" Annabeth growled, words seeping with anger and sympathy.

He sucked in a breath, ready to defend himself or maybe... confess? But instead, he said again, "Move it."

Again, sighing in defeat, Annabeth blinked in the sunlight. She looked over at Leo, whose face was desperately mortified. Though a man of 17 or 18, he looked on the verge of tears. To be honest, she was the same.

The guards directed them to a bench where they would sit until their turn. _They call it a turn,_ she thought. _We call it a death warrant._

She had never realized that it would end this way. It was inevitable.

No! She couldn't think that way. If it was done, it was done, but she was skilled. She could use a weapon and wasn't a stranger to gymnastics. If there was anyone who could defeat a gladiator, she could.

And of course, she was first to be brutally pulled up from her seat as the Emperor made his opening statement.

"Welcome, Rome!" The man stood up, widening his arms. He had a whitening beard and was wearing a white toga with a purple sash, signifying the royal family. "Welcome to the fights of the Colosseum. We have brought in a fresh new batch of prisoners for your entertainment. I'd like to remind you, no physical aggression to the prisoners during the fight, for that could ruin the... _fun,_ " he said with a malicious twinkle in his eye. "Now, let the games begin!"

The crowd cheered and the old emperor sat down with a smile. _That crooked man,_ Annabeth thought angrily.

She spat on the ground, making the guards tighten their grip on her arms even further. She glared at them.

She was then led into the center of the arena, nearly slipping on the sand where hundreds of boots and sandals had trod. A man with short blond hair, a few years older than herself, walked slowly to meet her. The two soldiers left her side, afraid to be in the center of things when the fight began.

When Annabeth stuck out her hand to shake, he just kept his head down.

She scoffed, lowering her voice again, "What kind of civilized person would not shake before a duel?"

"When you are dead on the ground in this arena, it won't matter wether we used manners or not." Annabeth _swore_ she knew that voice, though she couldn't place it.

"Fine, then," she said and walked backwards to her starting position. She had chosen the knife that she came in with, given to her by her betrothed, Luke. She would forever keep that dagger with her, because it was her best weapon. For most people, it was hard to use a dagger, but Annabeth had gotten the hang of it long ago.

"Start the match!" Jupiter yelled impatiently from his seat, and the crowd cheered with him.

The two turned to face one another. Annabeth tried to stay calm, channeling her inner "Andrew." Drawing the knife outwards from her chest, the gladiator did the same with his sword.

Then he struck. It was anticipated, and she could tell that the man was angry. This anger was driving his emotions. Annabeth easily parried the attack, blocking multiple slashes from his swords.

Even though Annabeth was blocking him well, he was strong and so was his sword. Suddenly he used the blunt edge of his sword to knock her to the ground.

She scrambled away, panting as he slowly walked forward, ready for the kill.

As he was about to plunge the sword into her gut, she rolled away and stealthily jumped up behind him.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" she muttered under her breath as she decided to finally strike back.

She used her weight, which was't much, to butt the blunt side of her dagger into his sword.

This time, he was the one to fall on the hard, wooden, floor.

"Please, please, don't do it!" he screeched.

"Oh, so now you worry about manners, _coward?_ " Annabeth retorted. He truly was just a follower. She wondered how much this gladiator was working for.

She stuck out her thumb at the mighty Emperor Jupiter; the thumb was down. "This man is unworthy; he doesn't deserve to die. Thank you... for your tolerance."

The crowd was silent as she strutted back to the entrance of the catacombs, not knowing what to do or how to react. But suddenly she heard the familiar whoosh of a sword. She heard the tip spiraling towards her, and she instinctively lashed out.

The dagger was embedded in the man's gut, because of Annabeth's reflex, and he was once again on the ground - this time, bleeding.

Annabeth bent down, feeling the tiniest bit of remorse at the gladiator's death. Should she really have killed the man? She was supposed to be better than the Romans; she was supposed to have honor.

But a done deed is done.

As she was looking at his face, she realized why everything about him seemed so familiar.

The feature that sealed the deal was the scar, which went across his right eye.

 _What was he doing here?_ Annabeth thought with a slight choke.

She had killed her betrothed.

 _No... Luke._

* * *

Piper watched as three men were killed.

One of which was her father.

Tears ran down her cheeks openly, though people stared. It was too much to handle, the sight of her father being speared in front of her eyes.

Tristan would always say, "Pipes, you have to realize that we're going to a better place. If we're good people, Hades won't let us suffer when we die. He won't let us hurt the ones we love by our own mistakes. We die peacefully, no matter what the situation."

Right now, she wanted to scream, _No, we won't die peacefully!_ Questions flooded through her head _-_ Is Hades really so good to us that he can restrict the powers of death? Why do the Romans have to be here? Isn't there someone up there that can help us?

 _Father, you lied!_

Her tears stopped, and in that time two more men died and were dragged back, just as her father was.

The crowd was now rousing around as usual. They were incredibly bored after the first man was killed; that one prisoner had really broken the limits, hadn't he? Although the whole crowd was Roman, they could hardly resist the drama of someone disrespecting the Emperor. Half of these men were drunks anyway.

Piper put a hand on her belt, where her dagger was located. Of course, it wasn't hers. It was stolen. First, she disguised herself as a man, ran off with this dagger, and slipped into the large coliseum.

She had totally blown the chance to save her father, but she had one chance left.

The chance to save Leo.

* * *

Leo didn't know how to fight. So after seeing three men die, the pain of walking was almost unbearable.

He almost cracked a joke, like, _It's heartbreaking to see you go, Leo!_ but it was too hard to speak, too.

See, cracking jokes was his way to show that he was in pain. Or happy. Or bored. That's why people couldn't distinguish his emotions.

"Walk," said a guard escorting him to the weapons table. "Can your feet move?"

Leo nodded. "Then walk," grunted the guard.

Leo chose a sword. What was he thinking? Swords were much to heavy and unbalanced for him, but I guess it would make him look like a maybe-kinda of-sort of threat.

But that was highly unlikely.

A welcome surprise for him was that his opponent was only a bit taller than him and was almost equally as scrawny. He had long black hair and an eyepatch over the right eye. _Wow, what'd he do to get this job? Money?_

They lightly shook hands, but stepped back quickly. They stared at each other, Leo trying hard to keep his gaze. It was't easy with the eyepatch.

"Begin!"

The gladiator charged Leo, and Leo ran. He must've looked pretty stupid, running around from a maniac with a sword, but it was necessary. Leo was a fast runner, which had saved his butt many times.

"You can't run forever!" The man snarled, panting. He was right. He was already running out of breath. However scrawny he was, he was no coward.

He stopped his tracks. The gladiator went sprawling past him, gaining too much speed to slow down. He screeched and fell face-first to floor, nose bent at an odd angle.

He got up to see Leo's sword pointed at his face. Slowly, he raised his hands in defeat, but Leo wasn't so sure. He could see the mad twinkle in his one good eye...

Before he could react, the two swords met once again and this time it was Leo that was on the ground.

He laid on the wood floor, panting and bleeding, ready to die. The man raised the sword high above his chest and Leo said a prayer. _Hades, I'm Greek. Accept me. Don't say that I didn't die for a lost cause._

Leo closed his eyes and the crowd cheered at his death. _What kind of cruel life is this?_

There was the whoosh of a sword coming down slowly, and he decided to open his eyes.

All he saw was a blur of brown spiraling from the seats.

And he heard the familiar sound of metal clashing.

* * *

 **Ah! Cliffie! Are you** **excited for the next part of this chapter?**

 **Get ready for The Fights Part 2, hopefully coming out this week or the next.**

 **That chapter will most likely show the POV of the Roman side of the fight - sorry, no Percy and Frank POV's for you in this series.**

 **Yes, I made Luke a traitor because Annabeth is going to have an internal conflict and will turn to - you know who - for help. That's the only way that my Percabeth will emerge... slowly... slowly...**

 **Thank you all for reading. I would definitely appreciate you reviewing with comments and maybe ideas for the story.**

 **I love you guys, and I hope you keep reading!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	6. The Games Part 2

**The Colosseum**

 **Hi again!**

 **Sorry about that cliffie at the end of the chapter. I will** ** _definitely_ do it again! mwahahahahaha**

 **weatetheoriginal: You asked for more, and I will give it to you.**

 **Missmalraye: That was a really nice review, so thank you! It means a lot to me and I will keep going.**

 **Matt (Guest): I actually got a little inspiration for this story from another story called Roman. It has a similar concept, and I didn't realize that it sounded so similar until I read it. Maybe that's the one you're talking about? I didn't start reading Roman until I had gotten the idea for this, so it may have some similar elements.**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne own pas Percy Jackson.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **(Published 1.4.17)**_

* * *

What was she doing?

What in Chaos, what in Hades, what in _the_ _halls of Olympus_ was she doing?

The gladiator with the eyepatch had Leo under his grasp... the sword should be coming down anytime now...

And that's when her dagger took over.

She didn't know what it was, some kind of force that pulled her. It swirled around the seats, making people yell at her and throw things.

And then she jumped. She jumped from the heights of the Colosseum, using all of her strength.

She somehow landed in the center of the arena and her weapon clashed with his.

The crowd gasped.

As Piper tried to hold her own, Leo opened his eyes fearfully. They opened wide at the sight of Piper, wondering why she was here.

And wondering why she was dressed like a boy.

Piper yell at Leo, "Move! Get out of the way!" Leo obeyed, eyes still wide open with fear.

The man with they eyepatch advanced and growled. He slashed wildly, and thanks to his tactics, Piper unorthodoxly feinted right and rolled.

The people in the seats were standing now, ready for an exciting battle.

Piper was entirely on her own now. The force of the dagger that had been pulling her was gone, but she was holding her own. Her tactic was to evade, and then strike, and then evade again.

 _The problem is,_ her conscientiousness told her, _that even though you're trying to tire him, you're also getting tired._

The gladiator struck again, obviously angry that someone had ruined his big kill.

Piper had found the sweet spot in his armor. A chink, right under his arm. If she could get that piece of armor off, then he would be more vulnerable...

While he was occupied with her dagger, Piper was occupied with wrenching off that piece of bicep armor.

The armor popped off. It was like a chain reaction. After that came off, the rest of the armor came tumbling, until his ragged clothes and shrimpy physique were shown.

The crowd once again gasped. Piper butted the man's head with the blunt end of her sword and he fell to the ground.

"What have you done?" he wailed. "My honor... it's gone."

"You had no honor in the first place. You had no honor working for Jupiter. You were a pawn in his cruel game!" Piper growled, raising the sword above her head.

 _Not such a pretty face now, huh?_ Piper mentally said to all of the boys in her old town in Sparta, all of them who just wanted to marry her for her looks.

The sword went down without the man even making a noise.

Piper's head spun. Had she really just done that? It was done now, anyway.

Suddenly, two gladiators came sprinting out of the archway.

"You murderer!" one of them said. He was Hispanic, but much more muscular than Leo. The other one was quite small, in fact, smaller than her. His face was sunken and pale, but he had a rage in his eyes like nothing Piper had ever seen.

"You killed Ethan!" the Hispanic one said again. "You have no honor." He slashed with his sword and the crowd went wild.

The other one seemed to sigh and raise his sword, but Piper hardly paid any attention to that. It was now two against one.

* * *

What a match.

It was terrible, but what a match.

Hazel had seen five men die so far, not that it was a surprise. She had seen a lot more people die at once before.

Now this. _This_ was uncalled for. The man with the choppy brown hair was obviously trying to protect his friend, but the gladiators got in the way.

Suddenly a few soldiers ran out to stop the fight. All Hazel saw through their armor was that two were almost identical, but one looked of Asian descent and was much bulkier than the others.

The two identical ones ran to prevent the two gladiators from attacking any more, while the big one pinned the man to the floor.

He thrashed and screamed, pinned to the ground like an animal pelt. The prisoner whom he had saved was slowly backing away.

The Asian soldier looked up to the Emperor's box and caught Hazel's eye.

They stared at each other for a few moments, but then he looked back to his work at keeping the man occupied.

Hazel felt something she had never felt in her life before this. Was it... lovestruck?

She saw Emperor Jupiter whisper something into Prince Jason's ear. He pointed down to the court at the man with the choppy hair. The prince nodded and stood up to leave.

"Jason!" Reyna yelled and Jason turned back. "Be safe," she said sympathetically.

The Prince of Rome nodded, smiled, and made his way down to the arena.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Jason yelled as half of the crowd quieted down. "Excuse me, people of Rome!" The entire majority of the people there stopped there jeering and talking.

It was very uncomfortable when Jason stopped to think about it. He had never enjoyed being the center of attention, so in the middle of a stadium of a million people, he was out of his comfort zone.

"Do not be frightened. We will solve this predicament, but you must all be dismissed for the day. Also, a quick announcement."

He sighed. Was this the right thing to do? "Soldier, bring that man over here." He gestured to the soldier pinning down the heroic man who killed Ethan Nakumura.

"This man, from this day forth, is officially a gladiator of Rome!" Jason announced.

And with that, the crowd filed out and left. It was just the royal family and the gladiators left in the arena.

Jupiter called, "I suspect that you will fight for me, boy?"

The eyes, which were multicolored, brimmed with rage. "Why would I do that?"

"Because, if you don't, I will kill you," said Jupiter, mouth curved into a malicious smile. He really was a madman.

* * *

A gladiator?

She was a gladiator?

* * *

 **Sorry for the confusion in this chapter and sorry it was so short.**

 **If this was very confusing for you, then here is a summary of events:**

-Piper saves Leo

-Piper kills Ethan Nakumura

-Nico and Chris, who are gladiators, come and fight Piper

-Frank and the Stolls, who are soldiers, come to break up the fight

-Hazel and Frank make eye contact for the first time **(!)**

-Jason calms down the crowd

-Jupiter makes Piper a gladiator

 **Maybe that clears some stuff up. It was kind of** **rushed, so sorry.**

 **Thanks for all of your support so far in this story, and I will definitely keep it going for now.**

 **R+R if you want to.**

 **-Clearcloud**


	7. The Cost For Freedom

**The Colosseum**

 **Hey guys, I'm back!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, with some of the fighting you've been wanting. Surprises and juicy drama!**

 **Missmalraye: Yup! Lots and lots and lots of Frazel, as well as other ships. I agree that Piper is definitely going to be dangling on the edge of escape a few times...**

 **weatetheoriginal: yayayayayayayyayayay**

 **Disclaimer - Je ne own pas Percy Jackson. Nada. Rien.**

 **Here is your chapter!**

* * *

 **The Cost For Freedom**

* * *

"Here's our place," Nico muttered lazily. "Not much, but we survive."

Piper sighed. _Yeah, we may survive, but who_ doesn't _?_

Trying to be polite, she bowed her head and said, "Thank you, Nico." The dark boy shrugged and walked away with his shoulders slumped.

Is this what life came to? Killing mercilessly? She laid down on her cot, just thinking. Her father used to... No. Her father was dead. She couldn't bear to think about it.

Her father had been a good man, a talented man, a courageous man. No good with a sword, of course, but he could baffle you with words if you let him. He always had the best sayings, like, _If you give your riches, they will come back to you tenfold._ How would she live up to this saying? She wondered that every day of her life.

Now she had two identities to withhold: a man and a murderer. It wouldn't work out well because she was a woman and she had never held a weapon in her hand before today. And now she would have to kill.

Piper turned onto her side. Again, she thought about her father, but this time, it was his death that came to mind. The man... the body... the blood...

She hurled over the edge of the cot. Breathing heavily, she heard a noise that she hadn't heard in a while: laughter.

It was a middle-aged man, although he had kind of short stubby legs and a totally non-concerned face. And he was laughing.

"What?" Piper growled, wiping her face.

"Please," the man laughed again, "don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Vomit," he said, like it was matter-of-fact. "It leaves a stench. The other guys hate it."

Piper scowled. "Do I look like I care what the other guys think?"

He scowled just as badly as she did and murmured, "Not now, but soon. We'll whip you into shape."

"Oh, no one here's whipping _me_ into shape!" Piper practically lunged at the guy, but it was useless. He was stealthy and quick, even for an older man, and got out of the way easily. He grabbed her arm and twisted. She hissed and the man let go.

"Yeah, I've seen it all before." He shook his hand like he was restarting his nerves. "Men come in here, they're hostile, they fight, we train them, they get with the times. They get with the act. Like I said. I've seen it all before." He held out his hand. "Coach Hedge. I'm you instructor." Piper tentatively took the hand and shook it.

"I'm Peter," she said, coming up with the name. "Glad to be here. Train me up."

 _Train me up,_ she thought. _Train me so I can bust me, Leo, and whoever wants to tag along out of this rotten place._

* * *

No.

No, no, no!

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

What had she done?

Annabeth had - she couldn't bear to say it - her betrothed, Luke, the _reason that she had come here in the first place._ Now her mission was useless, and with it came near death.

What hurt even more was Luke's betrayal. Gods, how couldn't she see it? Had he been conspiring with Roman brats when they were in Athens, or had he used his quick tongue to get him out of the situation when he was captured?

And now she realized, and she laughed to herself a little. She had never loved Luke. He was an idiot who cared about nothing but power and riches, wanting to marry her to someday become king of the center of the Greek world.

She giggled blatantly, tears running down her cheeks.

Percy walked into the room, staring at her lying on her bed cry-laughing.

Gods, Annabeth was going crazy! If she killed, what would that mean? She was seriously going insane.

"Andrew..." Percy coughed. "You missed our last dinner of the week. I brought you back some bread. I-if you want it, that is."

"Thank you," she said, lowering her voice to sound male and trying to pull herself together. Percy handed her the long-stale roll and she munched. The black-haired man huddled in the corner and drifted off into space, his eyes soon becoming unfocused.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered.

Shaking his head, he responded, "Yes."

"I killed that man," she cried. "And I knew him! His name was Luke."

He scoffed. "Well, what you knew of him was gone. He was one of those new-bred Roman scum, there are a ton of them. I've seen it all before. They come out all arrogant and weak but they usually don't survive." Scowling, Percy continued, "I don't want anyone to truly die, that's not right. But if that man, _Luke,_ had gotten any more training, then he would've been a force to reckon with. Us here in the catacombs, we don't want that. So I say that it's good that he's gone. Sorry if you knew him, but less Roman for us to deal with." He gave her a sympathetic glance. "Anyway, I hope that clears your mind or something. Good night, Andrew."

"'Night, Percy," she murmured. "Thank you."

Drifting into sleep, she heard a voice.

"Hey," it said. "I know." She jolted up.

Being careful not to wake Percy, she whispered, "Who is there? What do you know?"

They chuckled, "I know your secret."

Annabeth's eyebrows raised. "What about it? Have you talked with Will?"

"Who is Will?"

This person was questionable, but Annabeth continued, "How have you figured this secret out?"

"I just know," he said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Beckendorf," he said.

"Annabeth," she replied. "Do not let anyone know. You hear me?"

Beckendorf said, "Oh, I am not planning on anything of the sort, Annabeth."

She could almost feel his kind smile past the crack in the wall.

* * *

"Quite an exciting match, eh?"

Hazel was stripping Reyna of her overgarments as the Lady herself stood regal and proud, as always. She had a sad smirk on her face, like she was an actress in an amphitheater.

"Ah - ah, yes, milady." stuttered Hazel. "Quite a match indeed." She ran to get a robe and scurried back, pulling it over Reyna's head. She escorted the noble to her luxurious bed and sat her down. "Please, milady, you must rest."

Suddenly Reyna's eyes lit up. "We forgot our sparring session!" she remembered. "We should do it right now - "

"No!" Hazel laid her down again, saying, "Tomorrow, tomorrow, Reyna. We can do it tomorrow."

She settled down. "Alright. Now, please..." Somewhere in this time, Hazel started to drift off. She remembered the handsome faced from inside the helmet, and wished that she could only find him...

"Hazel!" Reyna shoved her. "Hazel, are you listening to me?"

"Oh!" Hazel blushed embarrassedly. "I'm sorry, I must have drifted off."

"Hazel," Reyna turned a concerned eye to the slightly younger girl. "I know a lovestruck heart when I see one."

She gasped a little, and then narrowed her eyes. "How would you know?"

"I do love Jason... but I can tell that he doesn't feel the same. It's hard. I'm not Venus, but I can just tell those things." She looked down sadly so that Hazel almost reached down and comforted her. Reyna then looked up, eyes filled with amusement. "So who is it?"

"There's the problem; I don't exactly know." Hazel admitted.

There was an eerie silence for the next few moments. "What do you want most in life?" Reyna cautiously asked.

"Um..." Hazel thought. "I don't know if it's appropriate to say."

"Fine! I'll say mine first," muttered the future Empress. "Let me think... I was never meant to be a noble. I'm too much of a warrior to sit around at dinner parties and go to balls. I guess that's why I enjoy the Colosseum so much. I... I really want to lead the Emperor's army. Being at the front of the lines instead of being the one who is protected is the life for me." She looked up. "Now you have to tell me," she smiled. "I swear, I won't judge."

Hazel breathed. "Okay. I've never really been alone, because of my mother, but now that she's gone... I guess that I really want... to be free." She laughed at the thought. "To be free! There. That's what I want. Happy now, milady?"

"Yes, very," Reyna said, smiling slyly. "Very well then. You are freed."

"E-excuse me, milady?" Hazel squeaked, somewhat more angry than surprised. Was she hallucinating, for no one in their right mind would be kind to a... a... witch spawn.

"No need to call me 'milady' anymore, Hazel, you are freed."

"Mi - Reyna! Gods! I can't thank you enough, I mean - " She went to embrace Reyna, who had sat up in bed, but the noble held out her hand.

"You must think of the price," said Reyna. "The cost for freedom."

"Of course there's a price," she muttered. "Name it!"

"My cost," Reyna announced, "is that you allow me to help you on your search to find 'mystery soldier.'"

"Reyna!" Hazel stepped back. "I'm not _looking_ for him." She whispered into her ear, "Isn't that a bit stalker-ish?"

"Oh no, it's not, because I am the future Empress." She sighed and adjusted her silk pillow. "Now, rest up, Hazel, we have a long day tomorrow. We spar in the morning and then start our quest at the very place that you found him the first time - the Colosseum."

Reyna blew out the candle, gesturing for Hazel to leave. She supposed... some assistance wasn't the _worst possible_ cost for freedom.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed this all-girls chapter. The story should be introducing more characters and a more 'appealing' plot soon.**

 **Thanks to all of you who** **reviewed, followed, and favorited. It means a lot to me!**

 **Please continue to read + review and thanks a lot!**

 **Also, please take not that I changed my username to HuffleHecate. Just to clear that up!**

 **-HuffleHecate**


	8. Dragged Off

**The Colosseum**

 **Hi everyone! I hope that it wasn't too long of a wait for you guys. I'm down with a cold right now so I was a little out of it for a while, but I'm** **back now!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter with the Hazel/Reyna bonding. Soon, I'll add a little more action like a few chapters ago.**

 **Reading Reader (Guest): I'm so glad that you enjoyed Hazel and Reyna! I'm definitely going to add more of them in soon, and you know what'll happen when Reyna is on the Roman side and Hazel is on the Rebellion side...**

 **Matt (Guest): I'll be sure to check out that story soon.**

 **On with the - wait, okay fine, I'll do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series. All rights go to Rick Riordan; I own nothing but the storyline.**

 **Now, on with the chapter!**

 _(Published 2.10.18)_

* * *

 **Dragged Off**

* * *

Hazel woke up... to freedom.

The sound of it rang in her ears, she smelled it in the breeze, and she could practically taste it on her tongue. Yet, she couldn't bear the feeling. Suddenly, the thought arose to her.

Reyna was coming with her to find that man who had caught her eye.

Gods of Olympus and Rome, why had she accepted this offer? By going on this stupid quest, she was instantly damning Reyna.

The curse. The curse that disallowed her to stay in any one play for more than a year. The curse that spread nasty rumors. The curse that killed her mother. The curse that ruined a perfectly good life.

"Why me?" she asked the gods every day. "Why is it me, who has done nothing wrong, that is being mocked and scorned by you?"

She hoisted herself out of her uncomfortable cot and let out a hearty sigh. Today was no day to yell at Pluto for taking her mother, or Mars for inflicting war upon her land. Today was to mourn the loss of her friend, who wouldn't stand a chance against her.

Poor Reyna.

* * *

"I know you," Piper courageously noted. She scrunched up her face and looked closely at him, not understanding where the memory came from.

"Yes, I know you too, thanks for noticing," Nico retorted and Piper's face fell. Wherever she was trying to look, Nico couldn't contribute to the search.

They munched on their stale bread in silence for a few moments. Piper eyes him suspiciously, but he only backed away, still eating.

Breaking the awkward silence, she said, "But I feel like - "

"No," Nico yelled. "I don't care about your stupid feeling, so stop taking an interest in me! This is the Colosseum. As soon as we're past twenty-five years old, they kick us out, kill us sometimes, so making friendships down here doesn't matter. Shut up and keep your business to yourself." A scowl slowly grew on his face while he was saying this, as if he had just accidentally eaten a bug and was finally swallowing it.

"Nico..." Piper whispered. "What do you have against feelings?"

"Shut up." Piper took it as if he hadn't answered sat all, so she sighed and continued to eat as Nico got up and stalked away.

She suddenly fell face-forward into her mucky soup. Her head whipped behind her and she scowled as she saw Chris, the Hispanic gladiator from the other day, holding out his foot.

She wiped the rotten vegetables and broth off her face in calm frustration. "What was that for?" she asked nonchalantly, smiling pleasantly.

"Well, it's time for training, and the Coach is getting pretty worked up." Chris explained. "What? Are you too scared to get out there and fight a dummy?" he mocked.

"No," Piper muttered, "and I have a name." Chris had already walked away, leaving Piper to sigh in defeat.

Maybe Nico was right. What was the point? It was all going to end soon. What if she had to face someone who was better than her? She had only held a knife once in her life, and it wasn't even herself working the handle. She would fail at training, she just knew it...

 _Take a_ _chance. Take a chance and the Fates will decide where you go from there._ Her father's voice rang in her ears, and a memory jolted in her brain.

She was only eleven years old but wanted to go to school. A hoard of mean boys from the village had taken her aside and cornered her.

 _Do you really want to do that?_ they taunted. _You'll fail, and be the town laughingstock._ _You, a little girl, don't have the intelligence to do anything like going to school._

Piper remembered being frustrated that a man could go to school with ease, but a woman had to go through a long, hard process just to get an education. She would always snarl, _You don't know that. I need to take a chance, which is more than all of you cowards will ever do. You'll see me in the schoolhouse next week, and I'll know the answer to every question!_

And she did. Piper took the chance. For that first year of school, the teacher loved her the most. The boys had nothing on her and she was the smartest child in the whole class.

She snapped out of the memory and smiled. With new invigorated strength, she grasped the stolen knife and jogged to the training area.

But with that memory came the thought of the only kind boy in town. A boy who did terribly in his studies, and had needed a tutor. He was Piper's best friend. Quite handsome, in a rugged way.

A boy named Percy.

* * *

Those eyes.

Gold eyes, like water in the sunlight.

Was she a royal? She had been standing, so probably just a servant, but still... she seemed more like a monarch than any of them.

Frank Zhang, the lowly, clumsy soldier, and the beautiful, undermined servant girl. What a pair they'd make, if he ever found her.

It was inspection time for the catacomb soldiers.

"Attention, soldiers," yelled the centurion. "Your Emperor, Jupiter!" It was a quick reflex, just to kneel and salute. It saved many of the soldiers from instinctively going to kiss the old man's feet!

"Oh, such trouble, Centurion!" said the Emperor. "At ease, men." Frank stood up, but continued saluting along with the myriad of unwanted soldiers.

He could spot out Prince Jason, the Emperor's son, and the future king of Rome. _This is too much trouble for just an inspection,_ Frank thought suspiciously. The Prince _and_ the Emperor?

Jupiter still lounged in his lavish seat with servants continuously fanning him and refilling his clay cup of... whatever that drink was. He scowled sweetly as if to say, _This is not worth my time, but duty calls._ Meanwhile, Jason looked around uncomfortably with his hands behind his back. Even Frank, standing far away from him, could see the Crown Prince's hands twitching nervously.

"Ahem," coughed the Emperor regally. "At last week's gladiator fights, I could not help but notice that one of you made a grave mistake." He looked pointedly around the room as soldiers looked around and chattered with one another. Frank held his head down. "Soldiers!" yelled Jupiter, whispering into one's ear. The man nodded and advanced across the room. Straight towards Frank.

 _Pluto. Pluto, spare me._

"You, soldier!" Jupiter said calmly as two more soldiers came and gripped him by the shoulders. "You are guilty of treason against the house of Rome and your very own Empire."

"W-what?" Frank stuttered, spit flying from his lips. "How could... I-I would never - "

The Emperor held up his hand. "Silence, traitor! You think I don't know what's going on? You made eye contact with Lady Reyna, the _future_ _Empress,_ betrothed to my son, Prince Jason!" He sighed maliciously. "It's all a shame that you'll be executed tomorrow at the palace." Jupiter lazily waved his hand at the men, now forcefully holding Frank by his ears. "Get out of my sight!" yelled the high and mighty Emperor of Rome.

The men dragged Frank out of the dirty catacombs with his sandaled and freshly bloodied feet dragging against the stone floor.

"No, this is, this is a mistake, I wasn't looking at Reyna, I wasn't! I swear! Don't do this, please don't! Really, I wouldn't, I _didn't!_ I didn't do it..."

Merely echoes filled the catacombs and the unwanted soldiers got back to work. That man Frank was just a piece of trash that would soon be disposed of.

It wasn't like he would have made a difference in the world if he weren't about to die anyway.

* * *

 **There you have it! That's Chapter Eight, with a slight cliffhanger at the end. Poor Frank. I apologize for how Piper was mistreated because she was a girl, but that's how it was like back then... and sometimes how it still is today. :'(**

 **Quick notice: I am just putting my Young Justice/Percy Jackson crossover on hiatus so that I can work on this fan fiction more often AND to start a new and exciting Star Wars story called A Change in Plans. I'm super excited for it, so please check it out when I post Chapter One.**

 **But I promise that I won't stop with this story and I'll try to balance myself between the two.**

 **Thank you for all of you support with this story. I hope that you continue to read and review. It means a lot to me!**

 **-HuffleHecate**


End file.
